


Five Kinks Steve and Danny Never Had (Until They Met Each Other)

by nightwalker



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not another man alive, Danny's certain, that he'd be willing to do this for and Steve knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> A series of PWPs, loosely connected, inspired by prompts at [The Hawaii 5-0 Kink Meme.](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) Kink #1: Fatherhood.

They were still in the early stages of their relationship, the days when just about anything could be considered an excuse for sex and they were still learning all of each other's tricks and tastes, so Danny didn't pick up on the pattern at first. But it was definitely there, if he wanted to look for it, and he was a fucking cop, so of course he looked for it. He always looked for things like that; patterns of behavior told you important things about suspects, victims – and yeah, even your own family, which he and Rachel had screamed at each other about once or twice before the end. But Steve didn't have a lot of patterns, being kind of a looney-toon and the kind of guy for whom unpredictable was more a lifestyle than an adjective. But he did have them, and Danny liked finding them, picking them out like threads from the chaotic tangle of yarn and shoelaces that was Steve. Like the fact that Steve was a sucker for a kid who'd lost his father, or that when they fought, Steve was always the first one to apologize, even when it probably really should have been Danny, or the way he always had to bring up the worst case scenario even when he didn't think it was remotely plausible. Just the way he was. And they all said something important about Steve, so Danny kept looking.

He closed the door behind Grace and Rachel and barely had time to turn the lock before Steve shoved him against the door and took his mouth in a kiss so possessive, so demanding, that Danny half expected to find Steve's name inscribed on his tonsils when it was over. Steve pressed into him and Danny could feel he was already hard inside his jeans. Steve humped against him a little, and Danny groaned low in his throat and knew if he didn't do something they'd come in their pants, rutting against the door like two horny teenagers.

"Upstairs," he said, but Steve shook his head and ground against him. Danny was getting hard, too, his jeans uncomfortably tight across the front and when Steve rubbed against him he thought he was going to embarrass himself. "Fine," he said as Steve took his mouth again in a searing kiss. "Fine, okay. Pants. Take off your _pants,_ McGarrett."

Steve's hands fumbled at his waist and undid his jeans, shoving his hands inside Danny's boxers and pushing them down over Danny's hips. Danny hissed as the cool air hit his cock, then he was shoving at Steve's clothes, pushing his shorts out of the way and cupping Steve's cock with his hand. He was rewarded with a heartfelt curse and Steve pressed him into the door again.

Steve bit down on Danny's shoulder and sucked hard, leaving his mark where Danny's shirts would hide it from everyone but the two of them. "Do have any idea what you do to me?" Steve demanded as he ground against Danny. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you get me?"

"The Daddy thing really turns you on that much, huh?" Danny managed to gasp out.

Steve froze against him for a moment and Danny had a long second to worry he'd embarrassed Steve, said the wrong thing at the wrong moment, then Steve yanked him away from the door and practically threw him down on the couch before he hit the ground between Danny's legs and leaned in to swallow him whole.

Danny shoved his fist in his mouth to bite back his shouts as Steve sucked him down. He tangled his fingers in Steve's hair with his free hand, pushed Steve down on his cock, fucked that gorgeous mouth. Steve's hands were on his thighs, but they weren't holding him down. If anything, Steve was encouraging Danny, staring up at him through his lashes as he suckled. Danny lowered his hand, uncurling his fist, briefly noting the bite marks he'd left in his own skin, and brushed his fingers over Steve's cheek as it hollowed with each suck. He traced Steve's lips where they were stretched around his cock, shivered as he felt Steve's tongue curl around the length of him. He cupped Steve's face in both hands and gently urged him back. Steve pulled away until just the head of Danny's cock was in his mouth, then Danny pulled him closer again. Steve grinned around his length as he obeyed, swallowing Danny down and pulling away, letting Danny's cock slide in and out of his mouth, slick and shiny with Steve's spit. Danny could feel his orgasm building deep in his belly. Steve hadn't touched himself once, but Danny caressed his cheek and said, "Don't come. Not yet."

Steve stared up at him with dark eyes and he swallowed deliberately around Danny's cock. Danny shuddered and Steve pulled back, released Danny's cock with an obscene, wet sound and rubbed his face against the length of it. Saliva and precum slicked his lips and his cheek and Danny groaned low and deep and scrabbled at the couch cushions.

Steve licked the head of his cock, mouthed gently at his balls and nipped at the inside of Danny's thighs. His hands were hard on Danny's hips now, holding him in place as he sucked at the head of Danny's cock like it was a toy. "Come on," he said, letting Danny slip from his mouth. "You're close. Let it go. I want you to give it to me. I want to taste you, baby. Let me taste you."

Danny shuddered and shook and Steve swallowed him whole just as orgasm hit him, suckling him until he'd spilled every drop and lapping him clean. Danny slid off the couch into Steve's lap and wrapped his arms around him. Steve held him close while Danny came down off the high.

"Does it freak you out?" Steve asked finally. He was rubbing Danny's back, but he pulled back at little so they were face to face. "I mean – it's probably weird for you. It's not –" Worry flashes across his face so suddenly, so honestly alarmed that Danny is briefly concerned. "It's not Grace, Danny, I swear to-"

"Don't be stupid," Danny said. "If I'd thought that I'd have fucking killed you, not had sex with you. And it's not weird. I don't – I guess I don't really get it, but it doesn't bother me. You don't want me to spank you and ground you or anything, right? You're not going to start calling me Daddy while we're having sex or anything, are you?"

Steve laughed. "Oh god, no. I don't think I could do that with a straight face, anyway. No. It's just – it's not a sex thing, really. You're just. You are an amazing father, Danny. It's part of what makes you who you are. And I love that about you. And yeah, it kind of turns me on a little."

"A little," Danny echoed dryly, because he'd noticed the pattern and Steve really did get incredibly affectionate when it was Danny's weekend with Grace.

"A lot," Steve conceded. "More than a lot. There's a lot in you to admire, Danny."

Steve tugged him closer until they were lined up cock to cock and started to rock against him. Danny was still limp and spent and he wasn't getting it up again this soon, but it felt good to have Steve's cock alongside his, moving against his sweat-slick skin, nudging his own cock with every little thrust until he shuddered and spilled himself over Danny's groin and stomach. "I love you," Steve said, breathless as he panted against Danny's throat and his semen dried on Danny's skin. "There's not anything about you I don't love. Maybe your ties. But everything else is a definite turn on."

Danny was starting to get that. And he was starting to be more than relatively certain that the reverse was true as well.


	2. Turnabout, Fairplay, Etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not another man alive that Danny'd be willing to do this for.
> 
> Kink Challenge: Danny bottoming for Steve even though he expects to hate it.

The politically correct part of Danny know that bottoming isn't really a kink, just a position or a preference, but it feels a little like one in the early days. He'd never really even considered being with a guy before and while he'd certainly been aware than men could literally take it in the ass, he'd never spent much thought on the mechanics of it. When he and Steve started doing whatever they were doing, he'd finally put some thought to it and decided he was going to have to try it, at least once, if only for Steve's sake. Danny took his responsibility to his lovers seriously and if Steve needed something, it was Danny's responsibility to make sure he got it. Within reason. So he'd try it once or twice, see if it was something he could tolerate.

Steve was on the bottom every time they went for penetration, which Danny suspects – with the glorious crystal-clear quality of hindsight – goes back to the whole thing where Steve had basically fallen for him two years before Danny even started thinking about the idea, and was trying not to scare him off. It makes Danny a little uncomfortable to realize Steve had been making conscious effort to keep him interested, but it's flattering, too. And kind of a turn on. Steve can run roughshod over everyone in his path without even trying or caring about the consequences, but he'd been trying to be careful of Danny. It's enough to make a guy go all soft.

And Christ, but Steve's good. Danny loves it, loves the way Steve's body grabs at him, pulls him deeper inside. He likes to take Steve on his back so Danny can watch Steve lose it while they fuck, watch the way Steve's eyes clench shut and his throat works as he tries to swallow his own cries every time Danny moves inside of him. He loves the way it feels when he makes that first thrust, the long slide into heat until he's as deep as it gets, pressed up inside of Steve and just waiting, breathing, listening to Steve gasp for air and feeling his cock throb against the tight heat of Steve's ass, waiting till they're both ready for him to finally move.

And it doesn't seem right that Steve doesn't get to feel that, although Danny does find himself wondering if it would be as good the other way around. If he would be as good at – being on the bottom. Would Steve even enjoy having to deal with an inexperienced, largely uninterested partner?

But Danny's not entirely stupid. Fucking someone pretty much always feels good, and if he doesn't enjoy getting fucked the same way Steve does (and Steve definitely enjoys it, he trembles with anticipation with Danny stretches him, groans and pants and begs when Danny takes him, like it's something amazing, like it's something he needs) he's willing to endure for Steve's sake. It's not like Steve won't try to make it good for him. And anyway, there's a part of Danny that wants to give Steve that. Wants to make this – this gesture. This offer. There's not another man alive, Danny's certain, that he'd be willing to do this for and Steve will know that.

Steve does know that. Danny can see it in his eyes, they way they darken when Danny hands Steve the lube and wordlessly spreads his legs. The way Steve's throat works for a minute before he surges forward to kiss Danny, hard and insistent, before he pulls back just enough to ask, "You sure?"

And Danny's sure. He nods, rests a hand on Steve's hip, traces his fingers against the edge of the wide tribal tattoo that decorates Steve's lower back. "Yeah," he says. "Just, ah," he blushes ridiculously under Steve's intent gaze. "Just cut me some slack, okay? I've never-" he doesn't actually finish the sentence, which is probably good because he can feel himself about to say something terribly unromantic.

Steve shakes his head a little, like Danny's said something profoundly baffling, and kisses him again, softer this time. "You're perfect," Steve says, "you've always been perfect. This will be perfect. If you're sure?"

And if he hadn't been, that would have made his mind up for him. "I'm sure," he says again and Steve is close enough that Danny can feel the way his breathing quickens against Danny's cheek. "I want to do this for you. With you. So just – _shut up_ already? Okay?"

Steve laughs at him, but Danny's used to that by now. He ruffles Steve's hair a little as Steve kisses his throat, his chest, laps delicately at one nipple, nips at the other with his teeth. "What should I do?" he asks, dragging his breath in sharply as Steve nuzzles at his groin, his breath warm against the base of his cock. "Steve, how do you?"

"Any way," Steve answers immediately. "Any way, Danny, I don't – On your knees. Can I? I want-" And he puts his hands on Danny's hips. "Can I? Turn over for me, babe."

Danny rolls onto his stomach, Steve's hands urging him along, then stroking down his flank, like soothing a spooked animal. Danny gets up on his knees, braces himself on his forearms. He feels exposed and a little ridiculous with his ass in the air, waiting for Steve to fuck him.

He hears the sound of skin on skin, slick and smooth and realizes Steve is warming the lube in his hands a moment before Steve drops a kiss on the small of his back and another on his tailbone. He shivers as Steve's tongue laps at his skin, slides into the crease of his ass and moves downwards. He whimpers, swallows it heavily, then groans as Steve's finger touches the entrance of his body.

Just one finger so far. Just one, and it rubs gently against his opening for a second or two before pressing, just a little. Steve's finger slips inside of him, slick from the lube and it feels weird but not bad. He gives himself a moment to get used to it, the feel of pressure, the strange, alien sensation of Steve's finger slowly pressing deeper inside, then consciously relaxes muscles he hadn't realized he'd tensed and presses back, just a little.

He's rewarded by a kiss on the ass, then Steve slides his finger almost all the way out and when he presses in again there are two. Thick and warm and insistent, pushing inside of him and Danny's tense again. It doesn't hurt, exactly, but it's not entirely comfortable either, and Steve murmurs something soft and reassuring against his skin as he curls his fingers inside of Danny, petting him from the inside. It makes Danny shudder and clench a little around those fingers, and Steve strokes his hip and thigh with his free hand, presses his lips against Danny's back until Danny loosens again.

It's not – it's not good, exactly, but it's not bad. There's no pain or real discomfort, just some embarrassment and a sense of invasion that he doesn't really mind. He couldn't do this for anyone else, he'd been right about that from the beginning. But it's Steve and Steve wants this so Danny doesn't mind.

Steve's still finger-fucking him, sliding in and out in a slow, smooth rhythm. Danny's only a little surprised at how easy it is once he relaxes a little. He likes doing this to Steve, when he's on top. Likes getting Steve off with his fingers alone, staying in control while he makes Steve fall apart only to bring him back to arousal before taking him. It's heady and a little of a power trip and it leaves Steve absolutely wrecked when they finally finish. Danny likes wrecking Steve.

He's relaxed and loose when Steve finally pulls out completely. Danny's a little surprised by the feeling of emptiness Steve leaves behind and bites back an objection. "Steve?"

Steve presses against him, his cock hard and hot against Danny's ass as he leans over Danny's back, covers him. "You sure?" he asks for the third time and Danny turns his head so Steve can kiss him.

"I'm sure," he says.

Steve is bigger than his fingers, and it burns a little. Not pain, exactly, but uncomfortable enough for Danny to have to consciously relax. Steve is a big guy, but he'd loosed Danny up pretty thoroughly. And Danny hadn't lied, he did want this which made it easy to accept the invasion and let Steve in.

He's so focused on not tensing up, that it takes him a second to realize that it's done, that Steve is inside of him, his hips pressed against Danny's ass, his hands stroking Danny's back. He's saying something, soft, encouraging words Danny can't entirely make out.

And he – Danny can _feel_ him. He can feel the throb of Steve's arousal inside of himself and it makes his lungs burn for air, makes his chest tighten and his throat clench. "Christ," he says, and he's breathless and shocked.

"Good?" Steve asks. He hasn't moved yet, giving Danny time to adjust. One hand strokes Danny's thigh, curls around his hip and Danny can feel Steve's want in the thrum of his muscles, the short, sharp pants of his breath. He licks his lips and bears down a little and oh, god he can feel Steve twitch inside of him. He's full and stretched and he can't fucking breathe with it.

"Danny," Steve says and Danny can't answer the question Steve's asking. He has no words, no breath. He's going to explode, he thinks, or cry, he's honestly not sure which and he isn't sure how Steve would take any of that. So instead he clenches his muscles around Steve's cock, bears down on him again and is rewarded with a strangled groan.

And that's the answer Steve was waiting for because he finally moves, hands curling around Danny's hips as Steve slides out and slides back in, slow, painfully slow. Danny feels like Steve is pushing all the air out of his lungs with every careful thrust and he pants, gasps helplessly for air while Steve takes him slowly, over and over.

He'd thought he could endure this, tolerate it for Steve's sake, but he's here now and his body is screaming for it. He wants Steve to do this forever, God, he wants Steve to just keep moving. They don't need to worry about work or anything, they can stay like this until they both die of exhaustion, Danny would be fine with that.

Steve's hand curls around his cock and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts, long pulls from crown to base, and Danny's breathing is more like sobs now. "Please," he says, and it's just a gasp of breath, barely a word and at all. He's not even sure what he's asking for yet. "Please." And then, " _Steve_."

Steve's rhythm falters a little as his hips snap into Danny a little more forcefully than they had before. Danny groans deep in his chest and pushes back, begging for more, again, Steve, please.

Steve's arms wrap around his chest and pull, and Steve is leaning back on his heels, pulling Danny into his lap. Danny can't help himself, he throws his head back as Steve pushes even deeper inside of him, hits something that feels like he's being electrocuted from the inside. He's vaguely aware that he's yelling something, that Steve is rocking against him in increasingly frantic short thrusts, pressed too tightly against him to do more than that. Danny can't breathe with it, just drops his head back on Steve's shoulder as Steve fucks him desperately. Both of Steve's hands are on his cock, working him determinedly now and Steve's mouth is on his neck, biting, sucking. Danny's going to die like this and he has no fucking regrets.

His orgasm hits him like a tsunami, washing over him and leaving him limp and boneless in Steve's arms. Steve is still hard, still rocking into him, and his breath is coming in short, sharp pants against Danny's ear. Danny can feel Steve's heart pounding against his back, can feel his thighs shaking, he can hear the wet sound of Steve fucking him. He can't move, so he just leans back against Steve's shoulder and shudders with every rocking motion of Steve's body.

He can feel Steve start to lose it before he actually does, feel the orgasm in the sudden tensing of muscles, the way Steve's thrusts become wilder, quicker. He moans when one of Steve's hands cups his spent cock possessively and Steve's lips press against his throat. And then Steve is holding Danny as close against him as he can, his hips grinding against Danny's ass, getting that last desperate millimeter closer as he spills himself in Danny.

Danny can feel him come in hot, warm bursts inside. He shakes in Steve's arms, only a little embarrassed at himself. He'd thought he could tolerate this.

Steve clutches at him for several long moments as he comes, then slowly eases them both down to the bed until Danny is on his stomach and Steve pressed up against his back, covering him like a human blanket, pushing him down into the mattress. He's heavy and boneless and limp against Danny, and their skin is hot and sweaty where they've been pressed together. But mostly all Danny can notice is that Steve is still inside of him.

"Okay?" Steve asks. He kisses Danny's shoulder, nuzzles his hair, strokes a hand over Danny's side. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you any?"

Danny shakes his head, too exhausted for words. He can't help the sound that escapes him when Steve starts to pull out and Steve freezes. "Danny? Are you hurt?"

Steve sounds worried, so Danny shakes his head again, forces his eyes open and manages to turn his head enough to look over his shoulder. "I think you killed me," he says.

Steve pulls free of his body and collapses onto the bed beside him. He pulls Danny against his chest and kisses him until Danny's lungs burn for air. "Thank you," he says. "You were beautiful, babe. You were perfect. Thank you."

"We can do that again," Danny says. Steve goes still against him and when Danny opens his eyes again, Steve is staring down at him with a look on his face that Danny is only just beginning to recognize. "We can – yeah. All the time. I would be good with that. Actually, give me half an hour and then do it again."

Steve grins at him and tugs Danny a little closer, holds him snug against his chest as he hooks a leg over Danny's hip. "In half an hour, you can do me. I want my turn."


	3. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's not going anywhere.   
> Kink challenge: handcuffs, jealous Steve

Danny'd never gotten off on handcuffs, or restraints of any kind. He hadn't really ever felt a need to be tied down himself, and he'd seen too much violence against women to ever find the idea of having sex with Rachel while she was tied up as a turn on. Other people do, other cops do, and that's all right. He personally had just never seen the appeal.

It's not until Steve holds him down one night and fucks him half stupid, pinning Danny's hands to the sheets as he takes him, that Danny sees the appeal. He strains against Steve's grip, testing its strength, and Steve leans into him, doesn't once stop the rough snap of his hips against Danny's. "You're not going anywhere," Steve says. "You're _mine_ and you're going to lie there and take it until you know it's true."

"Make me," Danny panted and Steve's eyes darkened at the challenge. Steve pulled out of him and, still holding Danny down, leaned across him and fumbled at the bedside table. Danny felt the cool metal of handcuffs snap around one wrist. He started, a little surprised but Steve had already yanked his hand up to the headboard, snapped the other cuff around the metal bar there. "Steve."

Steve grabbed a second pair of handcuffs – their handcuffs, the bastard had planned this, or at least thought about it – and closed it around Danny's other wrist before stretching his arm above his head to join the other one. He snapped the cuffs shut with a sharp noise and ran his hands down Danny's arms. "Try to get away now."

Danny felt his heartbeat kick up, felt his cock get even harder at the growl in Steve's voice. Possession, arousal, maybe a little anger there too. "Rachel's not a threat to us," he said.

"She's not," Steve agrees. He spreads Danny's legs, hooks one over his shoulder and slides into him fast and hard. "Because you're mine and I won't let her have you back."

Danny arches halfway off the bed as he's suddenly filled. Steve spreads his legs wider, takes him fast and rough. His cock slides in and out of Danny's body with a wet, slick sound that makes Danny feel dirty and hot and needy. Steve's always careful when he's taking Danny, afraid of pushing him too far, too fast. But whatever he saw between Danny and Rachel at dinner that night had pushed all of his buttons. "I don't want her back," Danny said. "Steve. Oh, God. Just you. I swear. I swear."

Steve slams into him, faster, rougher. He's close, very close and God, Danny's going to feel this tomorrow and he doesn't care. He thinks that's probably what Steve is going for and it makes him shake a little. His shoulders burn a little as he pulls at the handcuffs, trying to meet Steve thrust for thrust, trying to urge him faster, harder.

"I'm going to keep you like this," Steve grinds out. His fingers are digging into Danny's hips. "I'm just going to leave you handcuffed to our bed. I'll take you whenever I want you. Wake up in the middle of the night and mount you. Make you suck me before I get out of bed in the morning. When I come home from work you'll be here and naked and waiting for me. Maybe I'll make you beg me for it before I remind you who you belong to. Make you beg before I fuck you so hard you can't breathe. Will you beg me for it, Danny?"

"Yes." Danny tries to spread his legs wider, hooks one around Steve's waist, tries to pull him deeper. "Please, Steve. I want you to show me. Come inside of me." He watches Steve shudder. "Just yours, I swear. Please, please. I want to feel you inside me."

Steve surges against him, claims Danny's mouth in a rough, possessive kiss, all teeth and tongues as he shudders and spills himself inside Danny's body. Danny pants and gasps, swallows Steve's breath as he clutches at his partner's back and loses himself against Steve's stomach.

Steve kisses him again, and again, his hips still moving in little thrusts as the last few seconds of orgasm shake him. When it passes he pulls away and Danny lets himself object to the sudden emptiness. Steve presses his fingers against the entrance to Danny's body, slides inside him gently as he checks for damage.

"Not hurt," Danny assures him. Steve had stretched him out and slicked them both up pretty thoroughly before giving in to the temptation to fuck Danny through the mattress. "Are you all right?"

Steve eases down on top of him, covering Danny with his body and resting most of his weight on him. "I don't like the way she looks at you," he confesses. He doesn't quite meet Danny's eyes, a little embarrassed, maybe a little ashamed, and that isn't right.

Danny tries to remember what he and Rachel had said to each other earlier that night that might have set Steve off. "How does she look at me?" he asks.

"Like she's just figured out what a mistake she's made," Steve says. "Like she's working the odds on getting you back."

"She's out of luck if she is," Danny says. He squirms a little under Steve's weight, felt the burn of Steve's earlier possession. "I know who I belong to."

"You don't mind?" Steve meets his eyes, a little sheepish, a lot reassured.

"I kind of like the idea that you want me that much," Danny admits. "I mean, I wouldn't want that every night – not least because it's obvious you were worried. But yeah. If you want that sometimes, if you need to remind me who I belong to now." He licks his lips, strains against the cuffs a little. "Let me loose so I can touch you."

"No," Steve says. He settles his weight on top of Danny, digs his teeth into Danny's shoulder and bites down until he leaves a mark that will last for days. "I like you like this. I'm going to keep you here all night."

Danny remembers Steve's earlier threat to keep him handcuffed so Steve could have his way with him all night and feels his pulse speed up at the thought. "You're going to go to sleep and leave me like this?"

Steve hums against Danny's throat as he worries another dark purple mark into Danny's skin. "I never said anything about sleep. I'm gonna keep you under me, chained to our bed. I'm gonna fuck you again, if you aren't too sore. Ride you. Fuck your mouth. I'm going to wreck you, Danno, until you can't remember her name or why you ever wanted her and all you can do is beg me for it."

Danny can feel himself stir against Steve's stomach and Steve grins down at him, affectionate, warm. The possessiveness is still there in his eyes, in the way his hands don't stop touching Danny, but the anger is gone, the fear that Danny had only just recognized has faded. "You've already done that," Danny says, and the honesty is uncomfortable, almost painful, but he owes Steve that much if he's let his partner be so uncertain of him. "I've been yours for years and didn't even know it."


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Danny weeks to figure out the marks were being left on purpose.
> 
> Kink challenge: bruises, possessiveness, jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: voyeurism

Steve's a possessive bastard, which surprises Danny a little. Maybe it shouldn't have – after all Steve can be damned protective, but that's not the same thing. This is different. Possessive Steve is feral, rough, dangerous, just like protective Steve, but there's a layer beneath it. Something needy, something stretched thin. Danny's seen Steve with Catherine and there hadn't been anything like possessiveness there.

Danny's not entirely sure he likes it, is the thing. He's always equated possessiveness with jealousy with a lack of trust and that all leads to arguing and divorce and domestic assault and not necessarily in that order. And Steve is – Steve is confident and strong and gorgeous, what would he need to be jealous about?

But Steve's got issues, that's not really news to Danny at this point. And Steve's been in love with him for close to two years, apparently, and Danny's still coming to grips with his own attraction. Something like that could make a man doubt things.

So Danny doesn't get mad when Steve leaves marks on his skin, dark purple bite marks and hickeys that his shirts will barely cover. Fingerprints on his hips and thighs where no one will ever see but them. It barely qualifies as rough sex, in all honesty. Steve never hurts him. It took Danny weeks to figure out the marks were being left on purpose.

If he's honest with himself, he kind of likes the way they make him feel. He's still figuring out this thing he and McGarrett have going. He loves Steve, that's the easy part, but you're supposed to care about your partner. He'd die for Steve, kill for Steve, break the law for Steve. So it's easy to do this, to arch his neck into the pressure of Steve's teeth as they move against each other. Easy to squirm just enough as Steve blows him that his partner has no choice but to hold him down harder, fingers digging into Danny's hips just hard enough that they'll bruise and leave thin purple marks for a day or two. If it makes Steve feel good about them, about _Danny_ , then it's easy to do.

He's never thought of himself as possessive, either, but he's destined to be surprised again.

They're in bed after a long case. Steve's stretched out on his stomach, legs spread, ass propped up on a pillow. Danny's been inside of him for what feels like hours, a slow, wet fuck, nothing but heat and lube and the slick grasp of Steve's body around his cock. He kisses and strokes every part of Steve he can reach, murmurs things against Steve's skin that he doesn't think his partner can hear. Steve's already come and he's so slack and boneless beneath Danny, just taking it, letting Danny fill him up. He makes needy little sounds when Danny hits his prostate, clenches around Danny's cock and it's so. Fucking. Perfect.

He can feel orgasm curling in his belly and he groans a little. Too soon, he wants to keep Steve like this as long as he can, shaking and limp, fucked out and docile, making breathless little sounds, raising his hips to meet Danny's thrusts even though there's no way he can get it up again. Giving Danny this because he wants Danny to have it, to have _him_ , and sometimes Danny wonders if there's something Steve wouldn't let Danny do to him.

So he stills on the next thrust in, presses himself against Steve's back and waits, feeling his heart beat against Steve's skin, feeling the sweat pool between their bodies. Steve squirms a little, tries to get him to move with a low sound like a whine and Danny could fuck him senseless from that sound alone, he really could.

"Shh." He gentles Steve with his hands, with soft kisses pressed against Steve's spine. "Wait. Wait. I'm close. I don't want to come yet. Wanna stay inside you, babe."

Steve sobs, actually sobs, and Danny kisses his shoulder, the back of his neck. "Just a minute," he soothes. "Just a minute. Don't want it to end yet. You're too good, babe. Too hot. Can't get enough of you."

He hears the car pull up outside but doesn't think anything of it. If it's Chin or Kono, they'll know better than to barge in uninvited while Danny's spending the night. If it's someone else, they'll knock and give up when they don't get an answer.

So he's surprised when he hears the front door open and a woman's voice call out, "Steve?"

Catherine. He recognizes her voice, and yeah, she would know to just let herself in.

Danny's conscious mind is already planning how to get out of this without anyone getting too embarrassed, which is why it takes him a minute to realize that part of him wants Catherine to catch them. He wants her to walk into the bedroom and see Steve writing beneath Danny, begging to be fucked.

He's surprised by himself, but more so by his own reaction. His cock throbs inside Steve and his fingers tighten on Steve's hips. He pulls back slowly, dragging his cock out of Steve's body with a sick, wet sound and Steve's ass is clenching down as if to stop him and Steve is shaking under his hands, hips pushing back, trying to follow Danny's cock. He wonders if Steve even heard Catherine. He wonders what Steve would think of Catherine seeing him like this.

He pulls out all the way and Steve cries out, breathless and needy. Danny licks his lips, gentles his hands on Steve's hips where he thinks he might have just left some bruises of his own and says, "I think Catherine is here."

"Please," is all Steve says. He spreads his legs even wider, arches his back. "Oh, god, Danny. Danny."

He can hear Catherine moving around downstairs, the sound of her heels on the stairs and he makes up his mind.

He can hear Catherine at the top of the steps and he waits till he hears her just outside the bedroom before he pushes back into Steve with one long thrust.

The sound Steve makes is beautiful and hoarse and desperate. Danny digs his hands into Steve's hips, holds Steve against him as he starts to move in long, slow thrusts. He pulls entirely out as Steve whines his displeasure and then thrusts back in. Slow. Again. Again. He's fascinated by the way Steve's body bears down on him with every withdrawl, trying to keep him in place, loves the way Steve gives way beneath him with every thrust, putting up no resistance.

"Danny," Steve begs. There's no other word for it. Steve is begging, hoarse and needy. "Danny. Danny."

"No," Danny says. "I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to fuck you till all you can remember is your own name." He leans down, bites the skin stretched over Steve's spine, leaves red teeth marks and the early stages of a bruise. "Then I'm going to fuck you till you forget that, too."

He thrusts in deep, hits the prostate and Steve gives a strangled sob. "I'm gonna make you feel good," Danny croons, stroking his hands over Steve's back. "Gonna make you feel better than you've ever felt."

"Feels good," Steve chokes out. "So good. Danny. So good with you. Only you. Please."

"Christ," Danny says, because that goes straight to his cock. And he doesn't care about Catherine any more, doesn't care if she's watching or getting ideas or if she's stripping off to join them on the bed – which, actually, Danny would not be okay with, but nothing matters right now except getting as deep inside of Steve as he can and staying there.

He shifts his angle, making Steve cry out, gets a grip on Steve's hips, and starts to fuck him. Deep, bruising thrusts, his skin slapping against Steve's. Steve is always vocal but he's just shy of screaming now, trembling and shuddering with every thrust and he's going to be sore tomorrow but Danny can't bring himself to feel bad about that just yet. Just fucks into him harder, harder, trying to get deeper with every thrust. Orgasm is building in his blood, uncurling like fire, almost painful from being put off so long and he's torn between staying like this forever and the almost desperate need to come inside of Steve. Mine, he thinks, with a lingering thought for Catherine. Steve was his, damnit.

"You're mine," he says out loud, over the sound of Steve's keening, over the sound of their bodies slapping together with every thrust. "You're mine, Steve, say it. Say it for me."

Steve doesn't even hesitate. "Yours," he says, breathless, gasping the words out in between thrusts. "Yours since – since the day we fucking met, Danny, I've been-"

His hips slam into Steve almost violently and he grinds down, as his hands grab at Steve and pull him closer and he comes in hot, almost painful spurts as deep inside as he can get without crawling inside Steve's skin. He comes for what feels like forever before he collapses on top of Steve.

They lay there for a long moment, gasping for breath, sweat cooling on their skin. He's still inside Steve and he needs to withdraw before it gets too painful for them both. Steve's already going to be feeling this for a while – Danny had fucked him loose even before he'd lost control at the end there.

He sighs and lifts himself off Steve's back, pulling out slowly, with a low hiss. Steve makes a sound like a pained hiccup and groans as Danny withdraws, and his ass is still clenching around him, still trying to hold him inside. Danny ducks his head, checks quickly for blood, the relief when he doesn't see any nearly overwhelming. Steve is red and a little raw-looking though, and Danny presses a kiss against the entrance to Steve's body in apology, lapping at the trickle of his own semen slowly escaping.

Steve is shaking when Danny drags himself up the bed to lie beside him. His eyes are wide and blessed out, his lips red and bruised from being bitten. He clings to Danny and buries his face in Danny's shoulder and Danny thinks of a million things he wants to say but settles for breathing Steve's name.

Steve is hard again, his cock hot and leaking precum between their bellies. Danny kisses Steve's temple. "How did I miss that, huh? I'm sorry partner. What do you want?"

"Anything," Steve says into the skin of Danny's neck. "Anything."

He rolls onto his back, pulling Steve with him and spreads his legs to cradle Steve between them. "Inside," he urges Steve. "Come on. I want you."

Steve groans and pushes at Danny's ass. "Are you? I need to-"

"I'm ready for you, babe. I'm always ready for you." He's loose and pliable from orgasm, and it hasn't been more than a few hours since the last time Steve fucked him – he's probably still a little slick. He lifts his hips and it's all the encouragement Steve needs to take him.

It's short and fast and hard because Steve's already far gone. Danny wraps his hands around the back of Steve's neck and swallows kiss after kiss as Steve moves inside of him with increasing desperation. It feels good, being wanted like that. It feels better, knowing that it's Steve who wants him. He can feel Steve start to lose it and lifts his hips to meet every thrust, shuddering a little with something pleasant and dark and needy when Steve comes inside of him, spilling his heat deep in Danny.

Steve is barely conscious, limp against Danny's chest and dragging in desperate gasping breaths. Danny holds him close, presses kisses to his hair, his temple, his ear. Whispers things he's almost ready to say out loud.

He forgets about Catherine entirely until he hears the engine rev to life.


End file.
